The invention relates to an arrangement for installing cables on outer surfaces of crane structures, the arrangement comprising means for routing and fastening cables to said surfaces.
The crane in question is a gantry-type of crane on rubber tyres, i.e. an RTG crane, which is used particularly in harbours and in which cables between the bogie structures and upper part of the crane in particular have hitherto been fastened to the crane's footing structures with ladder structures especially formed for the cables.
Cable ladders are usually made of stainless acid-resistant or galvanized steel, and regardless of the material, the fastening has required a lot of different parts, which has made the arrangement very expensive and thus slow to install. Covers made of stainless or acid-resistant steel are often mounted on the cable ladders to protect the cables from impacts and sunlight.
When cable ladders are used, it is obvious that the binding of the cables and the installation of feasible protective covers take a lot of time.